RP: Meeting of Allies
Arx meets with Kratos in a meeting, the people of the Naum join the meeting as well. RP Imperial Wyrm Gaius Cornelius Aelius is met by one of his soldiers, one morning. The soldier gives him news which makes Gaius shocked for a moment. He then hands Gaius a scroll, which he reads. Soldiers soon arrive at the docks of Arx, which makes many citizens stare. People wonder what is happening. Titus Otho, and some troops of Legion CCC get in transport ships guarded by Navy warships of the Arx Fleet, in case of a pirate attack, or an attack by an enemy navy. They arrive at the docks of Kratos, because Arx is having a meeting with them. Titus walks through the city, with soldiers. TheGreatKuzon! -- Naum Several Naum ships dock at Kratos, receiving word of the meeting early. They dock near the other ships, and soldiers begin marching out, and Chief Ragnar and his war commander Fordac Rough-Beard are in the center, being guarded. Fordac marches to the front and enters the city with honor. The army follows in lines behind him, showing off their skills as warriors. Ragnar and Fordac make their way into the chief building, with much on their minds. XxGodZerxesxX Analia the Mistress is there to greet them, they are escorted to the main meeting hall and are seated and given slights meals and wine. "I see you, my friends have decided to attend. I am very pleased to see the attendance and hope you enjoy yourselves. Help yourself to the light meals and beverages. You each know why you are in attendance today, so lets get straight to the cut, yes?" Analia says as she sits down in the hall. Imperial Wyrm Titus and soldiers from Arx, sit down, at the table, eating newly baked bread with a side of a few olives and small pieces of Greek pizza (yes, the ancient Greeks did cook something like pizza which was flatbread topped with cheese and vegetables). "Yes, indeed...so, what should our plans be?", Titus asks. TheGreatKuzon! ''' Fordac sits at the table and lays down some papers and parchment. "Damn all this! We need to do this quickly, and smoothly. Kuznar has resignated, so it is my time to get this into gear for first timers. Forget the swap meat.. We need to get the damn hog-monkeys right in their bigot faces. That land is our land, god damn! Not just ours, but all of ours. We need to march in there, and demand that they surrender or action will begin." says Fordac defensively. "Now now Fordac, don't get too ahead of yourself. The army needs to go up the blue and get in positions. I am interested in hearing these other folks' side of the plan." says Ragnar, calmly sitting. '''XxGodZerxesxX "Yes, this um.. Land. We will take it over, run the mice out of there scrambling for help. and build.. err, roads, correct?" Analia says. Imperial Wyrm "Yes..once conquest is done, we shall build roads", says Titus to Analia. TheGreatKuzon! "As Ragnar issued at an earlier time, the Naum & Arx Trading Route Act. We can still put it in order! We can trade supplies, men, food, medicine, etc. with Arx, and for you too. Like I said, I say we can go up the river, and guard around them, while you invade the inside. We will put minor numbers of ours inside." issues Fordac. XxGodZerxesxX "We shall start the conquest on the 'morrow, better get your ships enroute to the target." Analia says as she stands and walks into the leader quarters of the palace. Imperial Wyrm Titus smirks, then says "Perfect". He then says bye to Analia in Greek, and tells Fordac bye as well (he had learned a few words in Naum from Faustus). He and his soldiers leave the palace and depart in their ships, heading to the land they would conquer! TheGreatKuzon! Naum as well take their ways off the land in their large boats and ships. "Oh, and one more thing. Like TR (who will be born in 2000 years) said, Speak Softly and Carry a Big Stick." The ships sail off towards destination victory. XxGodZerxesxX 10 Ships from Kratos follows. Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Role-Play Category:Finished RP's